Shiveapedia:Documentation
__TOC__ Selected Templates and Parser Functions ; : This template is used for info boxes on character pages. A coverage of the possible parameters is beyond the scope of this page, see Template:Charbox. ; ; : is used for info boxes on comic transcript/description pages. A coverage of the required parameters is beyond the scope of this page, see Template:Comics2. is a mostly-superseded template which is still in common use. ; , works for almost everything ; , older invocation ; , pre-2018 ; , older invocation, pre-2018 ; , sometimes works ; , older invocation, sometimes works ; , for story, sometimes works ; , for legacy backgrounds : This is a family of templates that can be used to link to comic pages (whether in the main comic, in EGS:NP, in the sketchbook, or legacy backgrounds). The title of the comic can also be optionally specified. For details on how to use them, see the template pages, e.g. Template:EGS-link. ; : Given a date in any of the formats used by MediaWiki, usually ISO (YYYY-MM-DD) format, display it in the format selected in a user's preferences. This is one of the built-in MediaWiki parser functions, not dependent on the ParserFunctions module, and should therefore be avilable on any MediaWiki installation, Shiveapedia no exception. For more details, see coverage on the MediaWiki wiki. ; ; : This template, while not specific to Shiveapedia, is occasionally used with the Japanese names of the Anime-Style martial arts techniques. Example: will give the following result: . The first ordering is the one documented mostly on the template page, and appropriate if giving the translated term foremost, which is not usually the case with EGS. For further details, see Template:Nihongo Logic for template construction ; : This template allows a template to include one thing or another depending on whether a test string, usually an argument given with } syntax, is empty. Leading and trailing whitespace is stripped. This is implemented by the ParserFunctions module. For further details, see coverage on the MediaWiki wiki. ; : This template allows a template to include one thing or another depending on whether a test string, usually an argument, equals a given string value. Leading and trailing whitespace is stripped. This is implemented by the ParserFunctions module. For further details, see coverage on the MediaWiki wiki. ; - same as ; - same as ; : Select between multiple values using a usually-numerical test string which must have a matching parameter name or index in the template invocation. Values are not whitespace-stripped, unlike in the parser functions above and below. See Template:ppp for details. ; : This template allows a template to include one thing or another depending on what string value a test string, usually an argument, equals. Leading and trailing whitespace is stripped. This is implemented by the ParserFunctions module. For further details, see coverage on the MediaWiki wiki. Comic Transcripts List of All Comic Transcripts When making a transcript, first use the template ; this will create a table and give it the correct look. Next, use the Transcript Templates to add lines of dialogue (and, if needed, narration), and finally close the table with |}. If you need to further specify something, such as a character being off screen, or thinking a line rather than saying it, the template can be used. Interwiki links To link to Wikia Community Central, use the w: prefix. To link to Wikimedia MetaWiki, use the m: prefix. To link to a Wikia wiki, use w:c:'''': prefixes (the w:c: syntax is interpreted specially). Other than that, possible interwiki codes (not including the colons) are listed here. Prefixes can be chained in a manner similar to bang paths, to link to a wiki which is in another wiki's interwiki table, to the extent that this is permitted by the individual wikis' policies (liking to a Wikimedia wiki through another Wikimedia wiki works fine, but not a non-Wikimedia wiki through a Wikimedia wiki). For example, m:w:xkcd is equivalent to wikipedia:xkcd. As this results in the user being redirected through multiple sites, chaining through many sites is discouraged if avoidable: the wikipedia:xkcd form is recommended. Other important links There is TODO list - list of things which should be done. General mediawiki help - explaining formating - is on www.mediawiki.org. Category:Help